


Words Left Unsaid (Open Sesame)

by LukePoiz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Magic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: One day Alec is extremely tired and truly desired the sweet relief that only a good night of sleep could provide. Only the loft's door was separating from a warm bed and an armful of Magnus.Laughing at his silliness and temporarily ignoring his exhaustion, he snapped his right-hand fingers and genuinely craved for the obstacle to merely vanish out of his way.Much to his surprise, the door indeed flew open.Confused and sleep-deprived, the Shadowhunter just contemplated the now open door for a few seconds and closed it behind him.Any other night, Alec would have realized that doors usually don't respond to one's command, but that night his bed was calling for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Self-defense Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaannnnnddddd we're back!

Warlocks spend all their lives mastering magic, controlling it, bending it to their desire and command. That was something each of them had in common.

In the same fashion, all of them had tried to become strong enough to make their magic remain only theirs; however, none ever did.

Magic was free. It was alive, moving, and thriving, and nothing made it more volatile than one of the most unconquerable forces in nature: **love**.

It was a powerful self-defense mechanism, one of the many ways magic could protect itself from falling into the wrong hands. It always worked, borderline flawlessly.


	2. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

Magnus, like many before him, swore to keep his magic to himself. Firm in the belief that there could never be someone who could actually fall in love with him without ill intentions.

And he was right, for what felt like an eternity, he was indeed right. Lovers came and went, but his magic remained with him, none of them compatible, none of them worth it.

Then Alec happened. 

Selfless, always ready to sacrifice himself, caring, brave, and never holding back Alec, happened, and Magnus could feel himself getting lost in him.

He didn't like it, but his magic did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink water, be nice to someone and wear a mask <3
> 
> next friday is DTSLIH update day, so see you in two weeks-ish~~


	3. Come Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back~

Sadly this was a typical occurrence when this time of the year came around. Halloween was a _real_ nightmare.

Alec came home late at night; he didn't even dare to check the actual time on his watch, but he was there already. That was all that mattered.

Making his usual way to their bed, as quiet as possible, he briefly caught a glance of a brown-haired man asleep over his working desk.

**"Come here,"** Alec let out, barely above a whisper, before taking his warlock on hands and carrying him back to bed, you know, a proper place to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe y'll <33


	4. Open Sesame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life was hectic these past days *sighs*

_Drained_ , that was what Alec was; he finally stood in front of his boyfriend's apartment, only one obstacle left between him and a soft bed.

_"Move out of my way,"_ Alec strongly desired, moving his hands in the same way Magnus would have done to swing open the doorway.

Lightwood was about to laugh at his foolishness; however, he noticed that the door suddenly wasn't closed anymore.

He was very much confused, but the door was open, and he was tired and probably imagining things out of fatigue, so he did what he had to do: he went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's _Came To Buy A Heart_ Friday next week, so yeah in two ;)
> 
> stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> This updates every Friday in the morning, unless it's the first Friday of the month, because that's when ["Do They Sell Love In Here? (Came To Buy A Heart)"](https://bit.ly/DTSLIN_AO3) updates, which you should totally check out if you haven't ;)


End file.
